


Take One for the Team

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: Takami Itsuki knew full well that Tokuchi Toa was dangerous. As the first woman to enter major league baseball, she had to have good instincts for that sort of thing. But it wasn't until the all-stars game that she truly realized what she was up against.





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Tokuchi Toa was a monster. Takami Itsuki knew that well. In light of that knowledge, she found her fascinating. The first time she had faced her, she had just about dismissed her. She was skinny and fragile-looking, but had a look on her face that made Itsuki nervous. 

Itsuki didn't often get nervous. As the first woman to integrate the pro league, she had faced her fair share of cocky players, both on her team and others. She was a strong player, and made it obvious to everybody that she had earned her place on the plate, and that she had nothing to prove. But Tokuchi was different. As the second woman to enter the pro league, Itsuki expected her to be a bit more like herself. 

She had played sports since she was a kid, but baseball had always been her number one. She had played all through grade school, and had been invited to a prestigious high school known for churning out players. She had played in college, and was drafted right before graduation. Over the years, she garnered respect for her ability to keep the other teams guessing, and her impossibly powerful batting. 

But Tokuchi hadn't done any of that. She was some nobody gambler who had been found by Kojima Hiromichi, surprisingly enough. He was probably going to retire soon if he was getting that senile. Itsuki had a lot of respect for him, but she couldn't fathom what he was thinking when he pulled that stunt. It almost felt like an insult. 

Sure, she had performed well so far that season, but she had thought that that could be due to the other teams underestimating her skills, and incidentally failing. Itsuki had thought that after seeing enough of her fastballs, the other teams would shut her down. She had been terribly wrong. 

Instead, Tokuchi Toa had led the other teams around by the nose, then all but laughed in their faces as they crashed and burned. Just like she’d all but laughed at Itsuki when she had continually struck her out. It was eternally frustrating to face her, but she got a thrill from the challenge all the same. This was one fight she wouldn't be able to win just by using her eyes. She would have to outwit her new opponent as well. 

Itsuki was just fine with that though. With that, she stood up, headed out of the clubhouse and towards the field. Thomas greeted her with a shoulder clap, then pointed over to where Tokuchi was blatantly lounging on the field, cigarette dangling from one delicate hand. 

“I honestly can't believe her sometimes”, Thomas muttered. “Why does Mihara let her get away with that?”

“Probably because she's the only thing keeping that garbage team together at this point”, Brooklyn said, coming up to stand beside them. 

“It’s just in poor taste”, Itsuki muttered, crossing her arms. 

“Everything involving Tokuchi is in poor taste”, Thomas said, turning away to retrieve his bat bag. “That being said, we still have to give the fans a good show”.

“Yeah, yeah”, Brooklyn said, shaking his head. 

Itsuki snorted, then went to retrieve her own bag. She was interested in how Tokuchi was progressing, but she was honestly beginning to get a little annoyed. Tokuchi had no right to come along and screw with them. Any of them. She honestly couldn't stand the idea of somebody who hadn't had to work for this just to being handed the position. 

Soon, she was standing on the plate, bat in hand, facing Tokuchi. She was doing her best to look anywhere but her eyes. She could still read her body movements to see what kind of pitch she was going to throw, but it was pointless; as she was going to throw a fastball no matter what. Her main objective was to get a good read on Tokuchi’s pitch without having the other woman read her first. 

Unfortunately that didn't happen. Nor did it the next time. Or the time after that. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one struggling. None of the others in the batting lineup had managed to hit off of her, but they weren’t nearly as annoyed as she was. They were still treating the whole thing like a joke, as if Tokuchi would actually decide one day to play fair. 

And play fair she didn't. Itsuki witnessed her take down of the other teams, one after the other. She had somehow destroyed the Fingers, the Bugaboos, and the Blue Mars, one after the other. Itsuki felt a rising feeling of dread every time she saw her smirk during the games she watched on tv in her spare time. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one getting nervous. Imawano was taking her seriously about the threat, and the other players in the batting lineup were close behind. 

The following month proved to be one of the most difficult that Itsuki had encountered. Tokuchi had become the new owner of the Lycaons in a huge upset, simultaneously becoming the youngest team owner in history, the only female team owner, and the only owner to simultaneously own and play for the team. Tokuchi now had the power and funds to do as she liked. She was turning her own team against one another, making outrageous statements on tv, and causing an uproar in both leagues. It was getting to the point that Itsuki was beginning to feel a little outgunned. But she was determined to not let that slow her down.

In the wake of Tokuchi’s coup, in addition to the waves still caused by the unprecedented trade, it honestly didn't hurt to have a few friends around. It was nice to play with Amami again; they hadn't been on the same field on the same side together since college. But Tokuchi, of course, couldn't leave well enough alone. Itsuki responded to Tokuchi’s schemes by putting plans of her own into action. 

Unfortunately, Itsuki’s own scheming was put on hold due to the upcoming all-star game. In the past, she'd had a lot of fun at those games. She got to show off against the other league, scope out the players on other teams, and even got to socialize a little with players she'd gotten friendly with over the years. 

Not this year, though. No, she would be on the same team as Tokuchi. Not that she was mad or irritated; she really wasn't. Instead of focusing on socializing or having fun, she would be doing her best to get a feel for what Tokuchi was like when she was playing on the same side. 

Not that she was planning on interacting with Tokuchi herself. That would create too many openings for Tokuchi to get the read on her. That would be unfortunate. Itsuki didn't think she had much to hide at that point, but who knew; Tokuchi might just dig up all of her secrets before she herself knew them. 

Instead, she planned to scope her out from afar, but unfortunately with the announcement of hotel room arrangements, Itsuki found that that plan had fallen through. It wasn't unusual for players to share a room when there were space or budgetary constraints, although given the special circumstances, she had always gotten her own room. That was one aspect of the “special treatment” that she didn't mind. That, and the private changing room. 

Not this time though. The committee always shied away from placing two players from different teams in the same room, but given that she and Tokuchi were both considered special circumstances, they had to share a hotel room. A hotel room with Tokuchi for two days and three nights did not sound like Itsuki’s idea of a good time. 

Knowing her luck, combined with how Tokuchi was, she would probably spend her nights in a smoke filled room wishing for sleep as Tokuchi taunted her from across the room. After the announcement, Thomas and Brooklyn looked at her sympathetically. 

“If you want, you can bunk with us. I bet even Amami and Kitaooji will let you room with them”, Thomas said sympathetically. 

“No”, Itsuki said, “The press would be all over that. And with what Tokuchi’s been up to lately, we wouldn't want to give them any more ammunition than they've already got”.

Thomas nodded at her, but still had pity in his eyes. She honestly couldn't blame him. This was taking one for the team to a whole new level. 

The evening before the first all-stars game, Itsuki arrived at the hotel she’d be staying at with Thomas, Brooklyn, Amami, and Kitahooji. She did her best to put Tokuchi out of her mind, hoping that she'd show up late, after she'd gone to sleep. But no luck. Just as they were walking in, they spotted Tokuchi, Ideguchi, and Kojima standing at the front desk. 

“Well, I guess that's it, then. Good luck”, Ideguchi said to Tokuchi, glancing warily over at Itsuki. 

“I wouldn't worry about it”, Tokuchi said nonchalantly. 

Itsuki could see her fellow players growing uncomfortable, so she broke ranks, and walked up to Tokuchi, taking the proffered key card without a word. To say the elevator ride up was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Itsuki did her best to notice everything but Tokuchi. They had they same brand of duffel bag. Pretty cool. 

After they stepped off the elevator and slid the key card to get into the room, Tokuchi stopped dead in the doorway, causing Itsuki to almost smack into her. 

“What the-”, was all Itsuki could get out before she saw what was holding Tokuchi up. There was only one bed. Itsuki felt a dawning sense of horror creep over her. Was this a joke? The hotel was booked solid; there was no way they could find another room. Just as she was about to go find Brooklyn or Amami to take them up on their offers of shelter, Takami heard Tokuchi talking. 

“Change the room”, Itsuki heard Tokuchi say as she turned around slowly. Tokuchi was talking in her phone. 

“I don't care. Switch it”, Tokuchi said, sounding annoyed. “I understand we’re both girls, but I don't see how this makes a difference”, Tokuchi said, getting a dangerous edge in her voice. Uh oh. The person on the other end was about to get it. “I don't know where you're going to get one. Pull it out of your ass if you have to”. 

Itsuki sighed. If Tokuchi’s profanity could get her out of this, then she welcomed it. Maybe she would even get a room to herself. After all, Tokuchi did own the team. She should have her own room too.

“I don't have to get the owner on the line”, she heard Tokuchi say. “Oh, I understand that completely. You see, I am the owner”. With that, Itsuki could hear the sudden onset of apologies from across the hall. He obviously hadn't been keeping up with the news. 

“That's fine”, she finally heard Tokuchi say. “That’ll do”.

“What did they say?”, she asked. 

“We don't get our own rooms”, Tokuchi said, sounding almost as disappointed as Itsuki felt. “But we do get to trade rooms with somebody”.

“Oh, really?” Itsuki asked. “With who? Did they volunteer?” she asked, already knowing the answer to the second question. 

“I don't know, and I honestly don't care”, Tokuchi said, showing off her famous manners. “Let's go get our key cards switched and be done with it”.

With that, Tokuchi pulled her bag up over her shoulder, not bothering to look at Itsuki as she headed back over to the elevator. She was getting a little annoyed with that. But she honestly couldn't tell which would be better; Tokuchi ignoring her, or Tokuchi talking to her. She decided that she preferred their current method to the alternative. 

At the front desk, the manager was waiting for them. He completely ignored her in favor of groveling before Tokuchi. Apparently the Lycaons’ current contract was one he valued. When they finally got their key cards, Itsuki noted a marked difference between her new one and the one she had just surrendered. While her old one was a plain white plastic card stamped with the hotel’s logo, her new one was black with a gold logo, and was markedly heavier. 

Once they got on the elevator, Tokuchi swiped her card on a card slider she hadn't noticed before, and punched the button for the second to top floor. Itsuki felt her heart skip a beat. Tokuchi had definitely gotten them an upgrade, a really good one too. Itsuki was barely able to stop herself from bouncing in anticipation as the elevator rose. She wasn't used to travelling in style for games. She could afford these accommodations on her own when she travelled, of course, but she never saw the point is blowing a ton of money on a room she would hardly spend any time in. 

Once the elevator dinged, Itsuki followed Tokuchi out into the room they’d be sharing. It was spacious, about twice the size of the room they were supposed to share. Itsuki looked around at the tasteful decor, the large tv, and the two queen sized beds. It wasn't terribly luxurious, but then again, it wasn't exactly a five star hotel. 

Itsuki could still appreciate the nicer things. When she put her bag on the bed away from the window; which Tokuchi had already claimed, she was pleased to note that the pillows were nice and fluffy, and the mattress was just firm enough. After she got settled in a bit, she glanced around, finding Tokuchi leaning on the balcony facing the city skyline. 

Itsuki hesitated for a moment, then went out to join her. As Itsuki went to stand beside Tokuchi, she stopped, seeing a hot tub to the side of the enclosed balcony. Itsuki got excited for all of ten seconds before she realized that she didn’t bring her swimsuit, and that it was unlikely Tokuchi was going to have an extra for her. That was a little disappointing. She sighed, then went to stand beside Tokuchi, who was leaning over the balcony slightly, holding a cigarette between her fingers. Itsuki was staring at her blatantly at that point, daring her to say anything. She didn’t. 

As Itsuki studied her, she noted that she was surprisingly relaxed, as if her rival wasn’t standing too close to her, all but glaring. Itsuki took the opportunity to look her over. She was dressed in her typical short black skirt and tights combo, complete with flat lace up oxford style shoes. That made sense to Itsuki; she was already tall, and most tall girls she knew didn’t like at accentuate it. Itsuki could admit that it looked good on her; if she had legs like that, she would wear nothing but short skirts and leggings like Tokuchi tended to.

Itsuki could admit that she found Tokuchi attractive. She was tall, thin, and blonde. Despite how skinny she was, she still had pretty good muscle tone, which she was showing off even more tonight in her sleeveless shell. Itsuki never wore anything like that. When she had first started playing, she had worn skirts and blouses to and from games, but with enough playful ribbing from her teammates, she started wearing stylish trousers and blazers. They suited her pretty well though, and she still accessorized with scarves and jewelry. 

Before Itsuki could overanalyze Tokuchi’s fashion sense anymore, Tokuchi stubbed her cigarette out on an ashtray, then headed inside. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Itsuki was surprised to notice that it was almost midnight. They had a busy morning tomorrow, full of media events, fan meetings, and other PR related activities. Itsuki wondered how Tokuchi would fare. She was infamous for her avoidance of the media outside of owner-related interviews.

Itsuki went inside and unzipped her bag to retrieve her pajamas, glad to notice that Tokuchi was in the bathroom with the door shut. They were both girls, but Itsuki still didn’t like the idea of Tokuchi being able to see her in her underwear. She didn’t want Tokuchi to have more ammunition than she already did.

Itsuki changed into her pajamas-- she had brought her nicest ones in honor of sharing a room with Tokuchi. She slipped the blue button up nightshirt and matching cotton pants on just in time for her to hear Tokuchi to exit the bathroom. Turning around, Itsuki intended to ask Tokuchi if she was done with it, but quickly forgot was she was going to say. Tokuchi was only wearing a red t-shirt and underwear. Itsuki knew then that Tokuchi had been holding out on them. Seeing her in just a t-shirt after months of jerseys and sports bras made Itsuki instantly appreciate the view a little too much. Tokuchi apparently didn’t notice or care about Itsuki’s gawking, as she flopped down on her bed, and laid on her stomach, flipping through a newspaper to the sports section.

After an uncomfortable amount of time Itsuki spent trying not to stare, Tokuchi glanced over at her and narrowed her eyes.

“It’s all yours, you know”, she stated bluntly. “I didn't poison the water supply”.

Itsuki ignored the second comment, and scurried into the bathroom in a way she hoped was still dignified. Once inside, she felt her frustration rise up. Why was Tokuchi always getting the best of her? Itsuki was supposed to be better than this. Sure, Tokuchi was kind of hot, but she was also actively breaking her team apart. Her taste in women was obviously going downhill, not that her taste in men was any better. 

After she finished her nightly ritual, she exited the bathroom to find that Tokuchi had already gotten under the covers and turned her light off. She was facing the window, so Itsuki couldn't see whether she was asleep or not. Itsuki exhaled sharply, and went over to her side of the room to get in bed. Only two more nights, and she would be out of here. If she continued to distance herself from Tokuchi for the rest of the all-stars games, she would probably make it out of this unscathed.

The next morning, Itsuki woke up to the sound of the alarm she had set the night before. Glancing over, she read the time as 5:30 sharp, just how she liked it. Before she could reach over and turn the alarm off, she was struck unexpectedly with a large but soft item. 

“What the hell?” she blurted out in Tokuchi’s direction. Who the hell did she think she was, hitting her with a pillow? 

“Turn that damn thing off”, Tokuchi replied sharply, reaching for another pillow.

“I am”, Itsuki relied just as sharply as Tokuchi. With that, she turned the alarm off, got out of bed, and stormed into the bathroom.

As she performed her morning ritual, Itsuki could feel her annoyance begin to wear off. She should have guessed that Tokuchi wasn’t a morning person. After she finished brushing her teeth, Itsuki came to the conclusion that Tokuchi was more inconvenienced by her alarm than she was from a pillow to the face. She was satisfied with that. When she got out of the bathroom, the clock read 6:00, and Tokuchi still wasn’t out of bed. 

Itsuki narrowed her eyes a bit at her. They were all supposed to meet for breakfast in the restaurant downstairs before they started their day. Itsuki debated on whether or not to wake Tokuchi up herself. They only had half an hour, and they still had to finish getting ready.With a huff, she grabbed her small makeup bag and casual jersey, and went back into the bathroom. Tokuchi had her chance already. She could wait a little longer now.

Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. Face washed and light makeup applied, she had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. For the first event, she was allowed to wear jeans with her jersey, which she was grateful for. After exiting the bathroom once more, she glanced around the room, eyes settling on Tokuchi. She was sitting cross legged in front of the full length mirror applying her trademark winged eyeliner. 

After a few smooth flicks of her wrist, Tokuchi stood up and grabbed her smaller travel bag, probably containing the various changes of clothes, documents, and accoutrements she would need for the day. Juggling all the different dress code requirements was always a tedious part of these events. At breakfast, they split up, Tokuchi joining Kojima and Ideguchi at what appeared to be the designated Lycaons table. That was alright with Itsuki. Maybe she would get some reprieve from her that day.

Over the course of the day, Itsuki was glad to be distanced from Tokuchi. She smiled for the cameras, said the right things, and was nice to her fans. From what she gathered, Tokuchi was civil to the media, and polite to her fans. At least she could be decent with them. She owed them that much.

After all the media events were over, Itsuki was pleased to be in the dugout, preparing for the game. She passed the time by visiting with a few temporary teammates. Kojima was nice to her as always, but Nishina was distant. That made sense at least, he was probably due for retirement after this.

During the game, she performed well, keeping the score up with her multiple RBI’s, even surpassing Amami at one point. They had always battled for the top, but during this game, she could almost forget about that. Tokuchi, of course, was her normal incendiary self, calling out Imawano on multiple occasions, and giving players instructions without any thought to how they would come across. That, combined with Tokuchi’s assertions that she was still intending to break the pitching record made Itsuki feel the creeping awareness of annoyance again.

After the game that night, Itsuki was ready to rest. She had performed like a beast that day, and her physical state reflected it. Sure, she had gotten a massage after the game, but sometimes the best solution was rest.

She arrived at the hotel room before Tokuchi, and took the opportunity to change out of her slacks and into a more comfortable pair of leggings. Soon, she heard the door open, and glanced over to see Tokuchi walk in and ditch her bag in the middle of the room as she walked over to her bed. Wordlessly, she once again crawled onto her bed to flip through the sports sections of the newspapers she had had delivered while they were gone.

Itsuki rolled her eyes, and made the dangerous decision to stop ignoring Tokichi. With that, she approached her side of the room, sat down on the side of her bed, and grabbed a newspaper. Tokuchi glanced at her in annoyance, but didn’t say anything. As Itsuki flipped through the sports section, she was pleased to note that the all-stars game was the primary focus of many of the articles, despite the fact that they had been distributed that morning before the game. She wondered what they would say tomorrow.

Itsuki looked over at Tokuchi and smirked a bit.

“I haven’t noticed any articles about anything we’ve said yet”, she said flippantly.

“You haven’t had anything interesting to say lately”, Tokuchi said nonchalantly. “I don’t make it a point to talk about boring things”.

That was just rude. But at least she hadn’t read anything too bad. Unless she was lying. But at that point, Itsuki really doubted it. She put the newspaper down and looked out the window longingly. They weren’t supposed to go out after the game-- it wasn’t the time to be partying or earning bad press. Granted, there was nothing they could really do to stop them, but Itsuki preferred not to rock the boat. 

She was starting to get bored, and a bored Itsuki was a troublesome Itsuki. She hadn’t thought ahead to bring anything to read or tinker with, as whenever she travelled, she always forgot one essential thing. Her annoyance with Tokuchi began to melt away into curiosity. She hadn’t ever really talked to Tokuchi, and she never gave interviews, so Itsuki knew next to nothing about her.

“Wanna play 20 questions?” she asked, sprawling out a bit and looking over at Tokuchi.

Tokuchi gave a short laugh, then kept reading.

“I’m serious”, Itsuki reiterated.

“Seriously?” Tokuchi asked, looking up at her over the paper. 

“Yeah, why not?”, Itsuki said. “Sure, we aren’t friendly, but I hardly know anything about you, and I’m sure you have questions for me”.

Tokuchi looked at her with a concerning glint in her eyes for a second before she put her paper aside, and sat forward, crossing her legs. “Alright”, she said, smiling a bit. “I’ll go first”.

Itsuki felt her heart jump a little. “Hold on”, she said, almost cutting Tokuchi off. “No asking questions about strategies or anything like that. I’d prefer to figure those out on my own, and I’m sure you feel the same way”. 

Tokuchi rolled her eyes at her. “Do you think I’m stupid?”, she asked, leaning back a bit.

“No”, Itsuki said defensively. “I just thought I should say it”.

Tokuchi shrugged. “Fine then, why do you drive that god awful car?”, she asked.

Itsuki was stunned for a second. “You have open season to ask me just about anything, and you’re asking my why I drive a sedan?”

“Yeah”, Tokuchi stated plainly.

Itsuki sighed. “I like it because it’s blue and environmentally friendly”, she said. 

“Oh, okay. That answers most of my questions”,Tokuchi said. “Your turn”.

Itsuki studied Tokuchi for a second before she spoke. “Why did Kojima drag you out here?”, she asked.

“You’re diving right into the deep end there, aren’t you?” Tokuchi muttered. “I thought it was tradition to start small, then work your way up to the personal stuff”.

Itsuki started a bit. “So it’s personal between you and Kojima?” she asked, surprised. She had never thought that Tokuchi would go for him, or vice versa.

“Oh god, no”, Tokuchi replied, a look of disgust flashing across her face. “I lost a bet and he thought I would be more useful out here than I was down there”, she said.

“Huh”, Itsuki replied. “I thought that was made up or exaggerated by the media. It sounds kind of made up if you ask me”.

Tokuchi slowly blinked at her. “It sounds stupid because it is stupid. But it’s not made up. As for the exaggeration part, I couldn’t say”, she said, waving a hand dismissively.

Itsuki sat there for a second pondering this before Tokuchi broke her train of thought. “My turn”, she said, making Itsuki jump a bit.

“How long have you had those piercings?”, Tokuchi asked, pointing at her. 

“I’ve had these for about ten years”, Itsuki said, pointing to the first of her three sets of ear piercings. “These I got when I was accepted into college”, she continued, pointing to her second set. “And these I got when I graduated”, she said, finishing with the third set.

“What about the one in your face?”, Tokuchi asked.

“I got my nose pierced on my twentieth birthday”, she said. “I was honestly so drunk, I don’t even remember getting it”. 

Tokuchi nodded, apparently satisfied.

“So why do you always insist on not doing any interviews about yourself?”, Itsuki asked.

“Because the media already knows all they need to know about me”, Tokuchi stated. 

“So you’re pretty private, then”, Isuki said.

“Pretty much”, Tokuchi replied.

“Huh”, Itsuki said, waiting for Tokuchi to ask her question.

“So”, Tokuchi began. “Why baseball? Why not pick softball like most other girls do?”

Itsuki was used to answering that question. “I like the game better. I prefer the rules, the facilities, and the way it’s played. I like competing and winning against players who challenge me”, Itsuki said. “Do you want me to go on?”

“No”, Tokuchi said. “That pretty much answers it”.

Itsuki studied Tokuchi for a moment before asking her next question. 

“Why are you the way you are?” she asked finally.

“Tall, you mean?” Tokuchi replied, smiling. “You see my parents were both-”

Itsuki didn't let her finish. “You know what I mean”, she said.

Tokuchi cocked her head at her and stared right back. “I'm an asshole because I want to be”, she said, leaning back onto her elbows and uncrossing her legs. “When push comes to shove, I’m a gambler, and I have to be sharp to stay ahead. If you want to be the best, you can’t have any weaknesses or any soft spots for others to take advantage of”, with that, Tokuchi stared pointedly at Itsuki. “If you want to be better, you can’t let relationships, friendships, or any other kind of ties hold you back. You have to be ruthless”. 

Itsuki met and held Tokuchi’s gaze. As she did, she felt a shiver run up her spine. She hadn't met an opponent like this before. It excited her in ways she didn't think possible. If Tokuchi was really as cut-throat as she implied, she would definitely be harder to beat than she anticipated. With nerves like that, it wouldn't matter if her methods were used against her and her team turned on her. If anything, she would probably appreciate it. 

“Why do you always get so bent out of shape when people around you don't get along?”, Tokuchi asked, breaking the silence. 

“I think it's pretty normal”, Itsuki said, not bothering to deny Tokuchi’s implications. “Teamwork is the foundation of a successful team. Without teamwork, things don't work out as well”. Itsuki didn't elaborate, fearing that would be too much information for Tokuchi to know. 

“Hm”, Tokuchi responded. “Alright then, why do you look so uncomfortable right now?”

Itsuki sat up ramrod straight at that. “I'm perfectly comfortable”, she responded indignantly. “You haven't asked anything too personal, and I'm not really offended”.

“Not like that”, Tokuchi said. “You look like you're physically uncomfortable. Like you’re in pain or something”.

“It's not that bad”, Itsuki said, blushing a bit. Could Tokuchi read her that well already?

“Are you sure? Because you’re looking kind of rough. Have you told your coach?” she asked flippantly.

Itsuki could feel the color rising to her cheeks. She never blushed, so it was doubly embarrassing. “I'm fine, really”, she insisted. “My back is just a little sore from all the travel, that's all”.

“Is it now?” Toa asked, almost playfully. “What do you usually do when that happens?”

“Hey”, Itsuki said, “It’s my turn to ask you a question”. 

Tokuchi shrugged, and watched her expectantly.

“So”, Itsuki said, racking her brain for a question. She honestly didn’t think she’s get this far. “Other than that baseball gambling thing, what’s your favorite gambling activity?” Itsuki winced internally. Gambling activity. She sounded like a grandma.

“Other than One Outs, I like poker, blackjack, and darts. I like it all, really”, Tokuchi stated.

Before Tokuchi could ask her next question, Itsuki cut her off. “To answer your earlier question, hot water helps”, she said. That was innocuous enough. 

“If it helps, then why aren’t you doing anything about it?” Tokuchi asked.

“Because this room doesn’t have a bath, and I don’t want to stand up for that long”, Itsuki replied. “Why are you asking about this?”

“Believe it or not, I’m actually interested in the outcomes of these games”, Tokuchi stated bluntly.

“What are you planning?”, Itsuki asked, genuinely curious now. Tokuchi never seemed to show interest in anything that didn’t directly benefit her. “Are you already planning for the championships? Do you really think you’re going to beat us and play against the S- League?” Itsuki asked, a little insulted. Of course Tokuchi would be planning something this far in advance. Only she would have that much hubris to totally discount her current opponents in favor of preparing for those that she might not even come to face.

“It’s nothing like that”, Tokuchi said,looking as innocent as she could. “I just want to show them what defeat tastes like. You know, grind them down and make them feel worthless. The usual”. 

Itsuki stared at her. “Are you messing with me, or are you really that invested in bringing other people down?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“A little bit of both, probably”, Tokuchi said. “But that’s beside the point. If you want to play well, you do what you have to do”. With that, she glanced outside. “That’s always an option”, she said, nodding at the hot tub that was illuminating the balcony with its soft lighting. 

“Probably, but I didn't bring a swimsuit, and I doubt you have one to share”, Itsuki said lamely. 

“You don't have to have a suit”, Tokuchi said sitting up and stretching. “It's an enclosed porch. Nobody’s going to see anything improper”.

Itsuki was dumbfounded. Was Tokuchi being nice, or was she just messing with her?

“I really don't care either way”, Tokuchi said. “I just figured you'd want to play in top form tomorrow”. 

Itsuki felt her heart beat a bit faster. Tokuchi was really, seriously giving her permission to skinny dip in front of her. 

“What about the game?” she asked.

“What do you mean what about it?”, Tokuchi asked, looking back over at her. “It's tomorrow. I figured you would want to play well, but it's up to you”.

“Not that game”, Itsuki said, exasperated. “The one we were just playing”.

“Oh, that”, Tokuchi said, almost as if she had forgotten. “What about it?”

“I'm having fun”, Itsuki said, feeling her heart begin to race. “You can come out and join me if you want. I know you get stiff muscles pretty easily. Besides, we’re both women, so there isn't anything there we haven't seen a million times”, Itsuki finished, knowing that the last part was a little untrue. They had little in common, body type-wise. 

Tokuchi shrugged, but didn't bother correcting her. With how often she got massages, there probably wasn't any point in denying it. 

“Fine”, Tokuchi said, then slid off the bed, pushing her newspaper out of the way. 

Oh shit. Tokuchi was actually playing along. Itsuki was either the luckiest or unluckiest woman in the world. She was probably about to find out which category she fell into. Tokuchi slid off the bed, and headed into the bathroom. That was alright; she would probably get undressed in there, leaving Itsuki to quickly undress and run outside before anybody could see her. But no luck, as Tokuchi emerged just as Itsuki was pulling her shirt above her head. Before she could react, Tokuchi threw a towel at her. Itsuki caught it smoothly, thankful for her reflexes.

“What?” Tokuchi asked when she turned her back.

“Nothing”, Itsuki responded, trying to will her heartbeat to slow down. “Just getting undressed”.

“You act like you haven’t changed clothes in front of anybody before”, Tokuchi responded. 

Itsuki turned around to tell her that she had, in fact changed with her classmates in the girl’s locker room in highschool, but was instead treated to the sight of Tokuchi standing in front of her in her underwear. Tokuchi made her plain ensemble of a plain black sports bra and green underwear look appealing. Itsuki stared for a moment before turning away to pull off her pants, hiding her blush. She wasn’t used to hanging out with girls enough. She needed to get more friends who were girls so she wouldn’t turn beet red every time she saw one.

Tokuchi shrugged at her, then pulled her bra off and slid her underwear down with little fanfare. It was all Itsuki could do to look away. She caught a glimpse of smooth lean muscle and round hips before she turned all the way around to do the same. By the time she made her way outside, Tokuchi had already gotten into the water. She submerged up to her neck, facing the skyline. Itsuki quickly slid in too, right beside her so she could enjoy the view too. They sat there in silence for a bit before Itsuki spoke up.

“So, what do you usually do in between games?”, she asked.

“Hm?”, Toa responded, as if she’s been lost in thought. “I usually read, watch tv, or go out”, she said. Nothing terribly interesting.

“What? You don’t torment your teammates after hours? Bang on their doors and tell them what they’re doing wrong?”, Itsuki responded playfully.

“It’s a thought”, Tokuchi said with an edge of humor in her voice. “But that honestly sounds inconvenient for me. I prefer to save it for when we’re all in one place”.

Itsuki nodded sagely. “It’s easier when they can’t get away”.

“Exactly”, Tokuchi responded. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Itsuki broke the silence again.

“We’ve been playing this for a while”, she said. “Want to play something else?”

 

“Like what?”, Tokuchi asked, looking over at her.

“I don’t know. There aren't too many other games I know of that can be played with only two people”, Itsuki mused. She thought for a few more seconds before her eyes lit up. “How about Never Have I Ever?”, she asked, looking over at Tokuchi. That proved to be mistake number one. Or mistake number three depending on who was keeping track. 

Itsuki had well and forgotten that water was clear. And Tokuchi was sitting naked in the water. She had to admit, Tokuchi was nice to look at. But she kept if brief-- to avoid being too obvious.

“I’m not sure”, Tokuchi said, breaking whatever eye contact Itsuki had managed to keep. “Isn’t that supposed to played in a big group to embarrass virgins?”

“Not necessarily”, Itsuki said. “It’s kind of like twenty questions”.

“But for sex”, Tokuchi said, raising an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t have to be”, Itsuki said. “Although it can be more fun that way”, she said, smiling slyly over at Tokuchi.

“Fine”, Tokuchi responded. “How to we calculate winning here? Whoever has the most points, or the fewest?”

“Not every game is about winning”, Itsuki said, still smiling.

“True, but all the fun ones are”, Tokuchi said.

”Good point”, Itsuki said. “Whoever has the most points wins.”

With that, they both held their hands up, with their fingers splayed.

“I’ll go first this time”, Itsuki said. “Never have I ever lost a bet and been forced to play on a pro baseball team”.

Tokuchi put one finger down. “That’s bullshit and you know it”, she said. “Never have I ever worn a jersey with the number four on it”.

“Alright, point taken”, Itsuki responded, putting her first finger down. “Let’s be a little less specific with it”.

Tokuchi gave her little half smile and said “Never have I ever slept with a teammate”. 

“Shit”, Itsuki said, “You’re getting right down to it, aren’t you?”

“You knew what you were getting into when you suggested the game”, Tokuchi said. “Now, are you going to get a point or not?”

Itsuki thought over her answer carefully, then put a finger down.

Toa widened her eyes a bit and sat up. “Really?”, she began, “I’d never have guessed”.

“It was a really long time ago”, Itsuki said. “I was in college. It wasn’t that big of a deal. I haven’t done it since I went pro”.

“Still, though”, Tokuchi said mischievously, “It’s weird to think that I’m the more professional one here. Is it anyone I know?”

Itsuki shrugged. She wasn’t ashamed of it, so there wasn’t any way Tokuchi could use it against her. She was younger then, and college baseball hadn’t had the pressures and constraints major league baseball did. “Yeah, you do”, she responded. “We were dating at the time, though”.

“Yeah?” Tokuchi asked, sounding disinterested.

“It was Amami Taiyou”.

“Oh”, Tokuchi said, nodding a bit. “That makes sense at least”.

“Why?” Itsuki asked, a little curious.

“He seems to be nice, he’s good looking, and he’s a decent player”, Tokuchi said.

Itsuki leaned back a bit. It was weird to think of Tokuchi finding anybody attractive. That made her feel a little weird.

“Um”, Itsuki said, ready to change the subject. “Never have I ever gotten in a fistfight with a man”.

“That’s oddly specific”, Tokuchi said, lowering another finger.

“It was a shot in the dark, but I’m not surprised”, Itsuki responded. “When was it?”

“Which time?” Tokuchi asked, smiling a bit.

“You’re pretty good, then”, Itsuki mused.

“I can hold my own”, Tokuchi said. “As you can imagine, some people don’t like losing their entire life savings in one go”.

“Huh”, Itsuki said. “That would add insult to injury. Lose your entire life savings to some girl, then have her punch your lights out”.

“It’s usually a bit more complicated than that”, Tokuchi said, “But you have the basic principle down.” With that she adjusted her position a bit, so she was sitting across from Itsuki, with the view of the skyline to her left. 

There really wasn’t much of a point to trying to look away at that point. Tokuchi’s boobs were right there, front and center. They were nice boobs, though. Itsuki could appreciate that, at least.

“Never have I ever slept with a guy”, Tokuchi said.

With that, Itsuki felt all the blood in her cheeks flow south. Tokuchi obviously wasn’t a virgin, so that had some implications right there.

“That was dirty”, Itsuki retorted, lowering another finger.

“It was true, though”, Tokuchi said, smirking.

“Fine”, Itsuki said. “Let’s try this. Never have I ever had sex with more than two woman at the same time”.

Tokuchi smiled a bit as she lowered her third finger. 

“Seriously?”, Itsuki asked. 

“I went to an all-girls high school. I made some lifelong friends”, Toa offered as an explanation. Itsuki wished she could hear a bit more about that. Before she could, Tokuchi rested her arms on the rim of the tub on either side of herself, and leaned back. That certainly wasn’t helping Itsuki’s whole blood running south problem.

“Never have I ever had sex outside”, Tokuchi said.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t move otherwise. “That’s honestly a little surprising”.

“I’m not that wild and crazy”, she stated.

“I guess we’ll find out”, Tokuchi said, smiling like a cat who had cornered some helpless creature. Itsuki could play that game.

“Never have I ever gotten off on causing someone pain during sex”, Itsuki said, wondering if she had guessed right.

Tokuchi nodded at her as if to wish her a job well done, then lowered one finger. 

“Now that definitely doesn't surprise me”, Itsuki said.

“It really shouldn’t”, Tokuchi replied.

Tokuchi looked her over, and for a second, Itsuki had forgotten that she was naked. It was all she could do to not curl up and hide her nudity. She didn’t know why that impulse came over her. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. She wasn’t the one showing off here.

“Well then”, Tokuchi said. “Never have I ever gotten off on receiving pain during sex”.

Itsuki should have seen that one coming. She had made a risky move with that last question. She silently lowered another finger.

Tokuchi didn’t even say anything. She just continued to look at her with that catlike smile.

Itsuki ignored her and moved on. “Never have I ever had sex in a hot tub”, she said, certain she had Tokuchi beat with that one. But no dice. Tokuchi gave a little shake of her head. So far they had each missed the mark only once. 

Tokuchi blinked over at her slowly. Itsuki felt her heart rate begin to pick up again. She was beginning to feel something stirring in the pit of her stomach. 

“Never have I ever had hate sex”, she said, hearing her heartbeat in her ears.

“Define hate sex”, Tokuchi said. 

“I guess it’s sex between you and someone you don’t like, or who you have a rivalry with”, she said.

“I guess that’s me, then”, Tokuchi stated, and lowered another finger. She had less than one hand left, and Itsuki still had two. She was losing so far.

Itsuki began to calm herself down a bit. She hadn’t hung out with another woman in way too long, and this was the result.

“What do you mean that’s you?” Itsuki asked.

“It means you got me there”, Tokuchi replied. “You had me pegged”.

“Lucky guess, I suppose”, Itsuki replied.

“Yeah, I guess”, Tokuchi responded. She looked over Itsuki’s shoulder, then moved across the hot tub until she was sitting right by her. Itsuki could feel the brush of her hip against her own. Tokuchi looked over at her and smiled.

“It’s pretty late, so I think I’m going to turn in. Goodnight”, she said, standing up. With that, she exited the hot tub, putting her hand in Itsuki’s shoulder to give herself leverage. Itsuki looked back over her shoulder, mouth slightly hanging open as she watched Tokuchi walk back inside, dripping water as she went. That was one ass she wouldn’t be forgetting for a very long time.

Itsuki had to sit there for another few minutes to fully come back to herself. She and Tokuchi now knew way too much about each other. Now there was the chance that Tokuchi would kill her in her sleep to stop her from spreading this newfound information. Like that would happen. If Toa was going to kill her, she would do it while she was wide awake and looking into her eyes, and she probably wouldn’t feel the slightest bit of shame if the world found out about her sex life. If anything, she’d probably be proud.

Finally, Itsuki skipped out of the water and wrapped herself up in her towel. Unlike Tokuchi, she minded walking around bare-ass naked. When she went back into the apartment, she saw that Tokuchi was fully dressed again. Well, as fully dressed as she would expect her to be in her apparently typical pajamas consisting of a t shirt and underwear. Itsuki needed to get used to that. She had seen her fully naked after all. 

She walked past Tokuchi without any acknowledgement from her, which was not too surprising at that point. Just because they had had a fun conversation obviously didn't mean anything would change between them. The next morning, they would go back to being rivals competing temporarily on the same team. Glancing over at Tokuchi’s prone form, she decided to follow suit and go to bed. She would need to be on her A-game the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some amazing artwork done by our very own EdYoichi otherwise known as Tokuchi~  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/977381767144493056  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/1016216536384786432  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/992032839423135744  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/993306063217856512  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/978650814641262593


	2. But the Satisfaction Brought it Back

The following morning went about the same as the first. She had woken up early, gone down to breakfast in silence, and went about her PR duties without any interaction between her and Tokuchi. That was just fine with her. Just as Tokuchi had said the other night, it was dangerous to form bonds with others; she definitely couldn't risk being too friendly with Tokuchi now. 

The game that evening was nothing other than an upset. Tokuchi had taunted the S-League, threatened Nishina, and most importantly, had broken Enatsu’s record of nine strikes in a row. That in and of itself should have been impossible. Her fellow Mariners players didn’t take the record break too well. Kawanaka probably took it the worst; storming off after Tokuchi triumphantly returned to the dugout. He probably didn’t want to see any more of her for a while.

Itsuki could understand taking it personally, but he should still try and hide when he was upset. That would be one less thing for Tokuchi to file away for later use. Amami just shook his head, not really caring about the revelry in the Lycaon’s corner of the dugout, but Brooklyn was audibly grinding his teeth. Itsuki hoped that their frustration would feed their determination to win against Tokuchi, but she didn’t like how all-encompassing it had become. Hopefully Coach Imawano would be of more assistance with that part. Not everybody was as optimistic as she was.

Itsuki’s mind was still reeling as she left for the hotel one last time, not really caring about the win. Sure, it was great to show the world how great the P-League was, but it still somehow felt wrong. There was definitely something going on that she didn’t know about. It didn’t really matter for the time being, though. They still had to get through the upcoming games against the Bugaboos. With Johnson out though, it hopefully wouldn’t be too much of a challenge.

After she got back to the hotel, she found that she was once again the first one back. Whatever Tokuchi was up to, Itsuki didn’t mind if it kept her out a little longer. Itsuki saw to putting her smaller travel bag together for the morning. They had a few more media engagements, then they would go back to Chiba. Away from Tokuchi and her goons. Not Kojima though. He was still pretty cool, but less so then he had been before dragging Tokuchi into the pros. That was one red mark on his record that wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Itsuki glanced at the clock, and, finding that it was still pretty early, decided to take advantage of the hot tub again. Tokuchi would probably be out for a while doing god knows what; flagrantly disregarding the implied curfew. Before she stripped down, Itsuki made sure the door to their room was locked but not bolted, as she didn’t need Tokuchi kicking the door in when she returned. Once outside, Itsuki got in the water slowly, enjoying how it relaxed her tense muscles.

It hadn’t even been fifteen minutes before she heard the door to the room open. Craning her neck, Itsuki checked to make sure that Tokuchi hadn’t brought any visitors. She really didn’t want to have to deal with that embarrassment. Luckily, Tokuchi was alone, carting her bag. This time, though, she dumped it by her bed rather than the middle of the room. 

“Already ahead of me, aren’t you?”, she asked, turning towards Itsuki.

“It got a little intense out there today”, Itsuki stated, not bothering to turn to look at her.

“Yeah, I guess”, Tokuchi responded.

Itsuki had a few seconds of peace before she heard Tokuchi approach her. She turned to watch Tokuchi slide into the water more gracefully than she should have. 

“God damn it”, she heard Tokuchi mutter under her breath as she stretched a bit under the water.

“Rough game?”, Itsuki asked, wanting to gauge how Tokuchi recovered after a game.

“Not too bad”, Tokuchi said. “I’ve had worse”.

That made sense, at least. Itsuki had been training her body for over a decade, and her fellow players had done the same. Tokuchi was basically a beginner when it came to playing baseball despite her pitching abilities, so it was pretty rational to think it would be harder on her body than it would be for a seasoned pitcher. Itsuki watched her rub hot water over her shoulders, and felt a flash of pity. As ruthless as she was, she really didn’t ask for this.

“Come here”, she said, gesturing beside herself. Tokuchi cocked her head a bit in confusion, so Itsuki elaborated. “Let me get your shoulders”, she said. “You’re doing a pathetic job there”. And she was. It was like she never learned how to self-massage. Actually, that was pretty likely. Once you went pro, it was assumed you had that down to an art.

Tokuchi looked at her for a few seconds, as if trying to read her, then moved to sit beside her.

“Turn so you’re sitting sideways on the bench”, Itsuki instructed, doing the same. Once presented with Tokuchi’s fair, unblemished back, she had to bite down a bit of jealousy. How she avoided the inevitable freckles and farmer’s tans that seemed to plague every other player, Itsuki would never know. That aside, she placed her hand on Tokuchi’s deltoids, and began to massage them in the ways she had learned was best for pitchers. Over the course of many a long bus ride, she had learned the best techniques for each player position.

As Itsuki continued, she felt the tension melt out of Tokuchi.

“So”, Tokuchi began, sounding a little less sharp than usual, “Are you doing this out of the kindness of your heart, or do you have underlying motives?”

“I could”, Itsuki said, pleased to note that her ministrations were going over well. “Or I could be waiting to get the right pressure point to make you pass out and drown out here”. Maybe that was a little too fucked up for her to say, but then again, this was Tokuchi. She might even see it as a come on.

“I doubt that”, Tokuchi said. “If that was your goal, I would probably be dead by now”.

“Maybe”, Itsuki said. “Then again, you might see through the plot, punch me, then hold me underwater to drown”.

“I wouldn’t do that”, Tokuchi said. “If I was going to kill you, I wouldn’t drown you. That would be a little too cruel, even for me”.

“I’m glad to hear that”, Itsuki murmured, moving her hands down to get her trapezius muscles, noting the little shiver she felt.

She went on like that for a little bit, eventually working her way down to Tokuchi’s lower back, right above her waist. As she worked at the smooth, lean muscle there, Itsuki had to admit to herself that this wasn’t necessarily out of the good of her heart. She was definitely getting something out of this. Touching Tokuchi in this way felt strangely intimate. That, combined with her suddenly remembering they were both naked, made her jolt a bit, causing her hands to slip a bit further south than she had meant to.

Tokuchi turned her head to look at her. “So you do have a hidden motive after all”, she said softly.

Itsuki sat up straight, suddenly very aware of her situation. “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to”, she said defensively.

“You say that, but your hand is still on my ass”, Tokuchi observed.

Itsuki pulled her hands back. Tokuchi had not been wrong about that. Blushing bright red, Itsuki scooted up against the wall of the hot tub opposite Tokuchi. She hadn’t meant to do that. “I-I”, she stammered, not knowing what to say.

“I never told you to remove them”, Tokuchi said, glancing over at her.

Oh shit. Oh god. Tokuchi thought she was coming on to her, and she was into it. Itsuki’s thoughts raced for what felt like hours, but was probably more like milliseconds. Her mind finally halted when she had a realization. She was okay with this. She never would have been ballsy enough to try that on purpose, but if she was being granted an opportunity, she might as well take it. After all, it was doubtful that she would again find herself naked in a hot tub with an attractive woman who was flirting with her.

“If you say so”, Itsuki said as smoothly as she could, then moved back to sit by Tokuchi, pressing her side firmly against Tokuchi’s. “What do you have in mind?”, she asked.

“I thought you had already thought ahead that far”, Tokuchi said in a teasing tone. “Don’t you plan things out ten steps ahead?”

“I do”, Itsuki said, pleased that Tokuchi was acknowledging her prowess. “But I thought I would take your input into account as well”.

“How considerate”, Tokuchi said, resting her head on the hand she had propped up on the wall of the hot tub.

It was then that Itsuki realized that Tokuchi was waiting for her to make the first move. Without thinking, she put her hands on either side of Tokuchi’s waist, and sensing no resistance, she slid them up until she was cupping Tokuchi’s breasts. They were a little more than a handful; certainly bigger than Itsuki's own. In that moment, she was alright with that. Itsuki pulled Tokuchi a bit closer, until she was almost on her lap.

It was then that Tokuchi decided to participate. Ignoring the hands on her breasts, Tokuchi slid her hands down Itsuki’s hips until she was squeezing Itsuki’s ass. 

“So”, Tokuchi said after a few minutes of them exploring the other’s bodies, “Are we going to keep groping each other or move on?”

Itsuki felt a little winded. Sure, it was the logical conclusion of all this, but that didn’t make it any less exciting.

“Inside?” she asked. Tokuchi nodded. Forgoing their towels, they ran inside, getting water everywhere. Itsuki spun to face Tokuchi, who planted her hands on Itsuki’s shoulders, and pushed her down on her bed. Itsuki was lying alone for all of one second before Tokuchi crawled on top of her, coming to a rest when she sat on her stomach. Itsuki squirmed, feeling Tokuchi rub up against her. She wanted some of that friction too. 

Itsuki grabbed Tokuchi by the shoulders, and did her best to throw her off so she could flip her position. Tokuchi didn’t budge. It was then that Itsuki realized the extent of their size difference. Itsuki was all of five feet six inches, with most of her weight being lean muscle. From her player stats, Itsuki knew Tokuchi clocked in at five foot ten, and she was also likely to have more weight in muscle than her due to that. Itsuki looked up at Tokuchi feeling a bit dazed. She had kind of lucked out.

Apparently tired of waiting for Itsuki to try and throw her again, Tokuchi leaned down until they were almost nose to nose. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asked plainly, letting a trace of a smirk mar her otherwise calm facade.

Itsuki’s mind went blank. What she said, she couldn’t remember, but it must have been good, as she felt Tokuchi’s fingers brush her clit. It was a testament to how pent up she was by the way she sharply inhaled and curled her toes. Normally this wouldn’t even faze her, but when Tokuchi got to work, she just couldn’t keep it together. The sensation of Tokuchi’s dexterous fingers working her over combined with the feeling of skin on skin contact was driving her crazy. Finally, Itsuki managed to snap out of it enough to reach for Tokuchi.

Itsuki found that unlike her, Tokuchi don't shave, apparently preferring to keep herself neatly trimmed. Itsuki disregarded this knowledge, and pressed a finger against Tokuchi’s clit. Tokuchi canted forward with a bit of a grimace.

“If you’re going to do that, don’t touch me as hard”, she said, not sounding the least bit shaken.

“”Fine”, Itsuki managed to get out, not liking how breathless she sounded. Tokuchi was talented, she would give her that. As he concentrated on rubbing her fingers with just the right amount of rhythm and pressure, she felt a finger dip briefly inside of her. With a gasp, she arched her back, feeling Tokuchi flex her thighs to stay seated on her.

“Don’t fucking stop”, Itsuki said a little too quickly. Tokuchi had no right to tease her like that.

Tokuchi gave her a shit eating grin before sliding her finger back inside Itsuki, crooking it and pulling down ever so slightly. 

Itsuki jerked, and gave an embarrassingly loud moan. Tokuchi took it as encouragement, as she slipped another finger in, and started rubbing her clit again, this time with her thumb. It usually took amazing hand strength to get Itsuki off, but in that regard, she wasn’t finding Tokuchi lacking. 

Despite her near overstimulation, Itsuki still felt a tell-tale wetness on her stomach. Tokuchi was getting off on this too. It was then that Itsuki realized her hands had fallen bonelessly to her sides, leaving Tokuchi neglected. Itsuki prided herself on being an attentive bedpartner, and it wouldn’t do to leave Tokuchi wanting. She did have something to prove, after all.

Despite her best intentions, Itsuki’s hand fell to her chest once more when Tokuchi started moving her hand at ha faster pace, keeping the rhythm steady. Itsuki could hear herself whinging and moaning as she arched her back, feeling the building tension spread. Itsuki tried to clamp down on the feeling to stave off her orgasm, but Tokuchi, probably realizing what she was trying to do, raked her nails down Itsuki’s stomach, leaving burning lines in their wake. With the pressure on her clit, the fingers stimulating her internally, and the pain radiating from her stomach, Itsuki was outclassed, outgunned, and undone. 

Her orgasm tore her breath away, thankfully staving off one last moan that caught in her throat. Itsuki laid there for a second, riding the waves of electricity that seemed to wrack her body. After some time, she felt the fog clear from her brain, allowing her to come to her senses. Looking up, she saw Tokuchi sitting by her side, satisfied smile adorning her face.

“Good, huh?” she asked, sounding like the cat that ate the canary. 

Itsuki gazed at her in wonder for a second before wordlessly nodding. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt anything that intense with anyone other than her vibrator. She finally knew what people meant when they talked about mind-blowing orgasms. She then realized shamefully that she had completely neglected Tokuchi. That was bad manners.

“My turn?”, Tokuchi asked, shit eating grin still in place.

“Your turn”, Itsuki affirmed.

She gestured for Tokuchi to sit at the head of the bed. Tokuchi complied, leaning back onto one of Itsuki’s pillows. Itsuki looked at her and she looked back, raising one eyebrow delicately. Itsuki, feeling reckless, crawled over without any hesitation and moved Tokuchi’s legs apart, still looking her right in the eyes. She was going to pay Tokuchi back for everything she’d done up to that point. And she meant all of it.

Itsuki finally broke eye contact, and leaned in to experimentally lap at Tokuchi. She needed to figure out how she liked it. Judging from earlier, she was the more sensitive type. Tokuchi proved her right when she pulled back after Itsuki pressed too hard against her clit. Taking it as feedback, Itsuki tried again, with a lighter touch that time. Feeling Tokuchi relax a bit, she continued with that pressure, experimenting with the pace. Finally, after a few minutes of experimentation, Itsuki finally found her groove. 

Tokuchi wasn’t making any noises aside from the occasional gasp or sigh, but Itsuki still appreciated the feedback, no matter how minor. Itsuki noted that Tokuchi reacted especially well when she lightly teased her tongue across her entrance, occasionally dipping it is as she went. After a few more minutes, Itsuki could feel Tokuchi’s hips push towards her. She took that as the go ahead to move on. Carefully, Itsuki traced her fingertip over Tokuchi’s entrance, just as she had done to her. With a small murmur of approval from Tokuchi, she slowly pushed it in, pleased to feel just how wet Tokuchi actually was. Itsuki experimentally tried crooking her finger, pulling down slightly just as Tokuchi had done to her.

She was immediately rewarded with a sharp inhale from Tokuchi, who arched her back as she did so. Itsuki smiled against Tokuchi, and continued teasing at Tokuchi with her tongue in time with her fingers. It was then that Itsuki felt Tokuchi tangle her fingers in Itsuki’s hair, pressing her closer. Itsuki moaned in response, loving the slight pain from Tokuchi pulling a bit too hard. Tokuchi took it as an encouragement, jerking Itsuki against her once more.

Itsuki slipped her finger out of Tokuchi and replaced it with her tongue, alternating between broad, lapping strokes, and delving inside. Tokuchi was essentially face-fucking her, and she was loving it. Over the course of who knows how long, Itsuki began to slowly speed up her pace, feeling Tokuchi begin to squirm against her. Finally, Tokuchi went completely still, then bit out a short moan. Itsuki continued to eat her out as she orgasmed, knowing from experience that it would make it longer and more intense. 

Finally, Tokuchi yanked her away by her hair, apparently having had enough.

“Fuck”, she heard Tokuchi mutter.

Itsuki sat up and looked her over. She was a little flushed, and her hair was a mess--well, more of a mess than usual, and she was breathing pretty heavily. Other than that, she was mostly keeping it together. If anybody would be able to maintain any semblance of self-control after sex, it would be Tokuchi.

“Good?”, she asked, wiping her face off with the duvet.

“Yup”, Tokuchi responded, sitting up. She was already looking calmer and more dignified than she should have been. If that was usually the case, then Itsuki felt a little appreciative that she got to see Tokuchi in any kind of undone state, no matter how minor. 

“What now?”, Itsuki asked, still feeling a little hazy from her earlier orgasm.

“Bed, probably”, Tokuchi replied. “It’s almost two. You have to be up at five to leave, right?”, she asked, glancing at the clock.

Itsuki felt her blood freeze. Shit. She had completely forgotten, and time got away from her.

Tokuchi cast one last appreciative gance at her before going into the bathroom, carrying her t shirt and a new pair of underwear. Itsuki guessed that she was seeing the last of naked Tokuchi. Turning away, se saw to getting her pajamas and toiletry bag out to get read for bed. After she completed her ritual, she exited the bathroom and went to get in bed before she stopped dead in her tracks. They hadn’t dried off after they left the hot tub. They had had sex soaking wet. Tokuchi had thrown her on her own bed. That bitch.

Itsuki slowly looked over her bed, taking in the wet blankets that were strewn across the mattress. No way was she sleeping in that. She looked at Tokuchi, but before she could speak, Tokuchi interrupted her.

“No. Not going to happen”, Tokuchi said firmly rolling over to turn off her light.

“This is partially your fault”, Itsuki said, feeling a bit of resentment creep in. “You chose my bed on purpose, didn't you?”

“Well yeah”, Tokuchi said, sounding bored. “But you didn’t exactly try to stop me or change locations, did you?”, she asked with an air of finality.

If Tokuchi was going to play that way, so could she.

“Alright then”, Itsuki said, then walked over to Tokuchi’s bed, physically rolled Tokuchi over out of her way, and slid under the covers. Tokuchi fought back with a couple of half- hearted kicks that still kind of hurt, but left it at that. She was probably still drained from both the game and their earlier activities. If that’s what it took to get Tokuchi too tired to fight back, then Itsuki was fine with that. 

The next morning, Itsuki woke up alone. Looking the room, she saw that both Tokuchi and her bags were gone. Itsuki shook her head a bit as she woke up the rest of the way. Tokuchi must not have left too long before then, as the glass was still a little steamed over from her shower. Itsuki snorted. Typical Tokuchi. Fuck someone's brains out, then leave without a trace the next morning. Figures.

Afet Itsuki cleaned up for the day, she met her teammates downstairs. They were in pretty good spirits, which made sense. They had played a great game the night before, completely outshining the S-League pitchers and batting lineup. As they talked, Itsuki felt a slight sense of relief. She had been a little worried that they take one look at her and realize what she’d done. If sleeping with a player on a rival team was one thing, sleeping with Tokuchi Toa was probably unforgivable.

**Author's Note:**

> I am unashamed. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Here is some amazing artwork done by our very own EdYoichi otherwise known as Tokuchi~  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/977381767144493056  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/1016216536384786432  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/992032839423135744  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/993306063217856512  
> https://twitter.com/EdYoichi/status/978650814641262593


End file.
